In the Water
by Zephram
Summary: The Straw Hats trouble him in many ways and though he wants nothing more than to be rid of their company, he is unfortunately stuck with them for now. Things get substantially worse and more confusing for Caesar after being affected by the Modo Modo no Mi fruit when Luffy and his crew encounter Z and the Neo Marines... (Post Punk Hazard, Pre-Dressrosa)
1. Sympathy for the Devil

His face is quite still, the near portrait of innocence if not for the presence of a slight frown.

Out of what feels like instinct, Robin reaches down and smooths his forehead in a gentle motion.

It elicits a murmur that she doesn't quite catch, but still brings a small smile to her face as she repeats the action. The other two sleeping children snuggled into his left and right side, all of them together lying against her lap, don't stir from her ministrations.

Observing him carefully, Robin wonders if it is alright for her to pity Caesar Clown.

She is having a hard time imagining that this boy, this small form she gazes upon, would one day grow into the malicious individual that they encountered only two weeks prior at Punk Hazard. It's almost surreal to think that he is the very same who displayed such sadism and cruelness, and brought about the ire of her crew members.

And yet she cannot see a hint of either of those traits as she looks upon him. So perhaps it's not alright after all, but Robin decides she'll pity him anyway.

What could have led this innocent looking boy who now slept with his head on her legs to become such a monster?

It's not a question she's afraid to ask or dismiss as impossible to answer. Her past is not one of entirely good, often marred with actions that could be condemned. Yet she has changed and often she does think of her own journey up to this point.

In turn, she wonders if Caesar's personality is a byproduct of some manner of rough existence.

At their appropriate physical ages, he's younger than her but appeared to be more bitter, more gone to the cruel vices and evils of the world than she ever was. When did it all start though? When did he decide that good virtues were useless or not worth following?

Caesar murmurs again, Nami and Chopper still oblivious as they seem to press more into him in their own slumber.

Robin can't help but smile at the display as she continues to observe them all. Her heart feels something unfamiliar, but it is full of warmth and fondness for the "children" she currently watches over.

A good emotion even if she cannot place it.

She herself is eighteen again, twelve years younger thanks to the abilities of that female Neo Marine, a follower of the individual known as "Z". Currently they sought him with the hope of being able to reverse their ages to normal, and perhaps stop any nefarious plan that he might be engaged in. It was the reason they found themselves in the current port, the task of looking after those returned to a state associated with prepubescence having fallen to Robin while the others were out there at the moment.

Not that she minds the responsibility.

The previously tall scientist, their "charge" until they reach the island of Dressrosa, garners her attention once more.

It was a more polite term than "prisoner" because the idea of capturing him on Punk Hazard had been put forward by Trafalgar Law, who had separated from the Strawhats for a later rendezvous. Thus he had not been with them during their initial encounter with Z and his followers.

But Caesar had, and as a result he had been de-aged.

Nami, Brook, Chopper, and herself were right alongside him in this category of being affected. Brook, being in his state of undeath, was fortunately not subject to any physical ramifications. Robin's own status as the third oldest crew member of the Straw Hats had spared her the fate of a child's body.

Yet Caesar apparently had been within the appropriate age range for this to occur to him.

This fact wasn't really surprising, given that the Straw Hats, or at the very least Robin, had guessed his general age. It was unlikely he would have admitted to her or her crew mates otherwise, but now they more or less had a confirmation.

She recalls his expression after he had been hit by the ball of energy that resulted in the change.

His lab coat had hung off him more like a blanket rather than an item of clothing, pooling around his new small stature. The sea-stone manacles they had been using to keep him docile had fallen away in the shrinking process. Something was in his eyes then, an emotion looking like a mix of frustration and fear, and even though he was free of the restraints they had placed on him, he hadn't chosen to flee.

Instead, he had chosen to glare at them all and spoke:

 _"You! You all are responsible for me being like this! Fix it or else!"_

Though it was intended as a threat, most of the Straw Hats had burst out laughing, only further causing Caesar to grow irritated.

 _"I mean it!"_

All this had taken place right after the Thousand Sunny had escaped destruction at the hands of the Neo Marines, and Zoro, not having laughed at the pitiful attempt of intimidation by Caesar, had stepped forward.

His usual seriousness in play, the swordsman had told the now miniature scientist that they would return those affected, including him, back to normal. Further, he had stated that they would not use the sea-stone restraints on Caesar while he was a child… so long as he behaved.

It was then that the ward of the Straw Hats had realized he was in no position to bargain, and had begrudgingly accepted the terms.

Looking at him now though, Robin can't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

Maybe it's just her personal nature, but she knows that he is their responsibility, and while they might not be too fond of him – he in turn not fond of all of them – they still wanted to treat him well and keep him in good health.

In the end they had failed to protect him from that woman's ability, and though the results were mostly harmless, it still shouldn't have happened.

Robin thinks that maybe if she had paid a little bit more attention during the chaos of the Neo Marine attack… maybe if she had forced them to get out of there a little faster…

"Caesar…" she speaks softly, "I'm sorry…"

Perhaps it's a useless gesture; she's pretty sure he can't hear her anyway and even if he could, he'd probably reject the apology. Yet, she still feels like she needs say it and hopes that he'd find some manner of peace.

But there are questions still on her mind as she idly watches him.

What was his past?

Did it play into how he went about in this world?

Maybe he was an orphan; someone who grew up on the streets and learned to ultimately think about only themselves. One might easily take such a mindset into adulthood.

Then there was the possibility he did have people who he had called mother and father, but instead of showing love they had subjected him to numerous abuses day in and day out.

It wouldn't be difficult to understand his lack of empathy and cruelness if this was so, his apparent disdain for people and lack of consideration for others.

And it would then make sense for someone of either of those backgrounds to join the Marine Science Core as a means to escape, to get away from a terrible situation and maybe have a chance at a better life.

But maybe it was neither of those possibilities, and the only thing that had been needed to prevent Caesar from going down his path was someone telling him that they cared.

Something as simple as two words to make it known that he wasn't alone, and he didn't need to hate people or be an awful person in order to get what he wanted. That there was more to the world than he currently perceived it to be.

 _I care._

Briefly, Robin opens her mouth as she considers uttering such a meaningful phrase.

A moment passes and she instead closes it, realizing that it's a statement that does not mean much to someone who is sleeping and further there's too much weight behind it to be wasted in such a manner.

She's pretty sure he wouldn't believe her if he was awake, but if there was a chance…

With a sigh, Robin looks away.

It's getting late, and she suspects that the rest of the Straw Hats will return from their attempts to gather information soon. If there's no lead to pursue then they'll probably decide to rest in their rented accommodations for the night.

Together in a rather cozy environment, together much like a family would be.

With some amusement, Robin then images Sanji walking into the room and seeing her and the children all together like this.

It's possible he'd find it cute… or get jealous at the fact that Caesar has his head in Robin's lap despite the circumstances.

Her smile grows wider as she pictures the cook's mouth dropping open, the cigarette between his teeth threatening to fall as he sputters in disbelief at what he sees. Perhaps Nami and Chopper, more specifically the former, cuddling against Caesar would make Sanji suffer a heart attack on the spot and fall backwards.

Almost on cue, as if fate itself was aware of the crew mate she currently thought of, the blonde cook then enters the room.

"Robin-chan, Luffy may have found something. We're going to-"

* * *

 _"Please allow me to introduce myself..."_

Though he/she is on hiatus from this site, I'd like to thank **Vilkas** and his/her story _"The Devil May Care"_. It's also an inspiration for exploring the character of Gangster Gas-... Caesar Clown. Oda! Where is the mad scientist?

 **6/5/2018:** Story's title has been changed to "In the Water" after consideration. Chapter 1 has become "Sympathy for the Devil", and chapter two is designated as "Volition". Sorry for any confusion.


	2. Volition

_I've got two, maybe three more chapters for this story planned out. I intend to keep the story relatively simple._

* * *

 _Curse this body._

The frown on Caesar's face deepens as he stares at his hands, the current state of which he has not been familiar with in many years. His youthful digits, despite the intense scrutiny he places on them, do not revert back to normal.

 _Hands of a child,_ he thinks bitterly, _weak_ _and useless…_

Quickly his eyes dart up in order to prevent him from bumping into one of the many bodies making up the throng around him. In doing so he also spots three particular individuals that ignite a quite anger within him. They are the ones responsible for his child form, and so much more.

Although he has done so multiple times already, Caesar Clown mutters a curse towards the Straw Hat Pirates before sighing at the futility of the gesture.

It's just wasn't fair.

Of all the islands in the New World, they had to come to his. Further, they just had to destroy his isolated laboratory and devastate his research on some kind of moral objection before taking him hostage and dragging him along on their way to Dressrosa.

It wasn't his first voyage as a prisoner, but it was the first one where he had been turned into a child.

He'd heard rumors about the Neo-Marines and their exploits, but had always assumed that sooner or later they would be stamped out by the World Government. Therefore, when the Straw Hats had encountered them, he had been stunned by the turn of events where he and a few of his captors had their ages noticeably reduced.

So now here he was, dependent on the very same individuals who had brought misery to his life. But he would get his revenge. He would make sure that each and every one of them would suffer at the hands of-

Lost in thought, he collides into a person standing in his path.

The other individual snarls as Caesar looks up into the face of a member of the Marines.

There is a malicious glint behind the eyes of the man who now stares down at him, and before he can react, a boot is placed against his chest and he is shoved backward and onto the ground. Without surprise, the air is knocked out of his smaller stature.

"Watch where the _fuck_ you're going, you little horned freak."

There is a sudden flare of heat in his veins after the man's words reach his ears, and without really thinking, Caesar instincfully responds, "Shurororo! That's quite clever for a low ranked, latrine cleaning Marine _cadet_."

In the next moment, a hand grabs him by the neck of his hoodie and lifts him into the air.

"Got a mouth on you, _kid._ Ever seen what a flogging post looks like? Maybe I outta take you and-"

" _Excuse me."_

The feminine voice is soft, but there is a hint of something lethal and unknown within its tone. "You can set him down. Surely there is no need to be so crass?"

Looking over at the dark haired woman who spoke, the marine responds, "the little snot ran into me, and then spoke out of turn. Can't allow that sort of disrespect…"

Unfazed, the woman smiles, and says, "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

"Still, he has to-"

"I'll give him a talking to, but I think you should forget about it and move on before something awful happens…"

The gaze that is placed on the marine would make many-a-men's blood run cold at the potential consequences it suggested, and he is no exception to the effect it holds. After a moment, he sets Caesar back down on the ground without protest and leaves.

It would appear that the rumors were correct. One shouldn't underestimate the dangerous nature of Nico Robin.

She watches the man's retreating back as the two children who had been standing next to her, one a reindeer and the other a girl with red hair and brown eyes, walk over to Caesar. The latter of the youth places her hands on her hips, and speaks harshly, "Are you trying to get yourself hurt, trash?"

No doubt the name is because of his research concerning the children back on Punk Hazard and the encounter in the cave. Caesar's scowls at Nami's question and emphasizes his response with practiced sarcasm.

"Your concern is _overwhelming_ , navigator…"

She frowns at him, and opens her mouth to further speak before the older dark haired woman interjects, "Caesar-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_ …"

As much as he dislikes the Straw Hats, it is their concerning looks at that moment that irk him even more than any of their prior slights. Even through Nami's anger he can see it, an element of worry for his well being, and he can't decide if he felt their doting to be absurdly overbearing or just utterly maddening.

Why did they care?

A tiny hoof brushes his hand, causing him to look down at the reindeer that one could fail to realize was the crew's doctor despite his small stature.

Chopper gives him a relieved look as he speaks, "You need to be more careful, Caesar."

More careful?

Had they forgotten who they were speaking to? Did they not remember that before they had come along and ruined his own little slice of paradise that he was _master_ Caesar Clown? The utter idiocy makes him groan internally.

"I'm not a-" he wants to tell Chopper, tell them _all_ that he's not a child, but physically that's untrue. No doubt they'd find it amusing too, and he didn't need them laughing at him and make him suffer more humiliation.

He chooses to direct his eyes at the ground and close his mouth, not finishing his sentence.

"Caesar-kun, you need to stay close to us," Robin speaks, stepping closer and continuing, "We can't lose you or have you bump into another marine that might just want to hurt you because they're having a bad day."

Caesar huffs.

"It'll be easier if you take my hand, Caesar-kun."

A moment passes before he fully registers her words. Blinking, he slowly looks up at the dark haired woman who is now smiling at him, her hand extended to him like a mother with her child. "Come."

Suddenly the anger he had been feeling only a few moments prior evaporates, and there comes an uncomfortable feeling which throws Caesar off guard. He looks at her hand, then at her face before back to her hand again. His hesitation doesn't seem to bother her either, which is even more unnerving if he was honest.

"…I'm fine walking closer."

Her smile still in face, Robin then responds, "Ah, I understand. Why not take Nami's hand then if you're so uncomfortable taking mine?"

An incredulous look forms on the navigator's face, and as she stares at the older woman with a disbelieving open mouthed expression, Caesar feels an unfamiliar heat come to his cheeks. Shyness, and _boyish_ shyness of all illogical things plagues his feelings at that moment.

Quickly, he gathers his wits, reminds himself who these people are, and grinds out, "n-no, I'll stay close. We don't need to do that."

"Very well," Robin responds. "Come along then, Caesar-kun. We're going to be late meeting the others."

And with that said, she then turned and began walking towards their original destination as if the previous few minutes hadn't occurred at all.

Chopper follows, not hesitating to take Robin's offer of holding her hand that Caesar rejected. Before the scientist moves to do the same, sans the hand holding, he chances a glance at Nami who hasn't yet moved from her spot.

Yellow eyes meet brown, and that prior shyness returns once again as Caesar realizes that she's also thinking about the events of the previous day.

It was his hope that he could repress that particular memory if he just concentrated hard enough.

Once again he scolds himself for allowing Robin to lure him into sleeping with his head in her lap, blaming the extreme fatigue that he was unfamiliar with having affected his decision making. Further, as he had felt himself drifting to sleep at that time, he had faintly registered Chopper and Nami also moving to lie against him.

Had he been in the right state of mind, Caesar knew he would have roughly pushed away and tore into them verbally with whatever venomous words came to mind. Instead, he had been awoken abruptly by Black Leg falling backwards and looked up at the face of the woman above him.

Robin had given him that damn smile of hers where the true meaning eluded and thoroughly confused him. So he had then scrambled away, eyes wide and his body hyperventilating as he had rapidly shifted his gaze to all those who had been present in the room.

And of course they had been concerned about him then too, further maddening him with their ridiculous behavior.

Whilst he is replaying these events in his head, Caesar fails to notice that he is still silently looking – more so staring awkwardly at this point – at Nami. When she shoves him, her face red in either anger or embarrassment or maybe both, she yells at him, "come on idiot! We're going to fall behind!"

Turning away, she runs after Robin and Chopper and leaves Caesar still standing in the middle of the street utterly dumbstruck.

For a moment, his brain struggles to process much of anything. It is the snickers of two older women, looking on with amusement that brings him back to reality. To them, he looks like a young boy simply interacting with a girl his age as if they were in the school yard. The implications of which he doesn't dare consider for a moment.

Briefly, Caesar once again thinks of how far he has fallen before chasing after his Straw Hat guardians.

His face flushes with mortification.


End file.
